


Shattered

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Jason and Lulu’s marriage falls apart?





	Shattered

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Shattered  
Characters: Jason and Lulu  
Pairing: Jason/Lulu  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: What happens when Jason and Lulu’s marriage falls apart?  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. I only own the story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!

*Shattered* Drabble

“Fuck you, Jason. Talk to me, dammit!” Lulu said to Jason’s back as she stood in the middle of the living room, watching as he walked out the door, breaking her heart as he did so.

Lulu felt like she couldn’t breathe though it wasn’t from a lack of trying. She sucked in several breaths of air as she tried to stop the room from blurring before her but it was no use as tears started to cloud her vision.

Apparently what Jason had said yesterday was true. They did hurt each other best. They were always fighting and arguing and were never able to have a moment’s peace.

Either she had pissed Jason off somehow or he had done or said something to offend her. Nothing was like it used to be. It seemed like for the last month anything they said or did to each other was aimed to hurt and Lulu had gotten tired of it but she hadn’t known what to do.

Apparently Jason had known what to do. Of course, leaving wasn’t what Lulu had had in mind when she had asked Jason how they were going to fix their marriage.

But as she stared at the closed door that her husband had just walked out of, Lulu knew that there was no way they were going to be able to fix things this time.

Their marriage was shattered into a million pieces just like her heart which was breaking at the thought of Jason showing up tomorrow with divorce papers.

How did their marriage go from them loving each other to them wanting a divorce in only four short years? What was she going to do? Lulu loved Jason more than anything, but if her husband asked for a divorce how could she not give him what he desperately needed?

Lulu collapsed on the floor, her shoulders shaking as she cried. She had hoped that the news she had for Jason would have made things better.

But Lulu had never gotten the chance to tell Jason that she was pregnant and right now she didn’t even have the strength to call him on his cell phone and tell him.

All she wanted to do was curl up on the floor and cry for the family that she had lost. Her child’s parents were going to be getting a divorce right before they were born.

What kind of environment was that to bring a baby into? What was she going to do? How should she tell Jason and when?

Lulu didn’t know the answers to any of those questions. All she knew right now was that her marriage was over and it felt like her life was over now too.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and the readers!


End file.
